


Dragonlord

by Enneas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enneas/pseuds/Enneas
Summary: A new world, full of possibilities, and far from prophecies and problems that should not be his in the first place. Harry agrees to embark on a new adventure proposed by Death, taking a gift with him. Will he be able to find what he have always longed for in this new opportunity that has been granted to him?We follow the history of Gaelon Maltanis (Harry), descendent of one of the last dragonlords that survives "The Doom of Valyria". Will reincarnating in a complete different enviroment mold Harry in a distinct way or his soul would empower him to fight the fate gods have for him?
Relationships: Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I)/Visenya Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Eternal life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and situations are property of the respective owners of the amazing works of Harry Potter and A Song of Ice and Fire.

### Eternal life

"You will start this new life in a different way, but you will not remember the past." The being in front of me, in the middle of the darkness, which did not allow me to see his face, said in a solemn voice.

Being completely honest, I did not expect that to be the case either, considering the circumstances, it was a blessing. My life, the one I'm leaving behind, only has a few moments that could give me any kind of melancholy, moments of joy were very rare for me and, of those, most were only projections of "what could have been."

Yes, the parents I never knew were the foundation of who I am now, the ancient magic that protected me from the one who wanted to harm me was based on my mother's love for me, the instinct that motivated her to give out her life.

Imagine that with only one year of existence one could have someone who loves him enough to decide such a thing was what kept me optimistic when facing the time that I had to live without them.

Despite how nuclear in my development turned out to be what I just said, I lived almost half of my life without knowing it. The first time I saw motherly love was the one my Aunt Petunia exhibited with my cousin Dursley, although now, with years of knowing other people and their families, I can say that it was an unconventional one. However, I can say with certainty that it truly was love.

Unfortunately, the affection did not extend to me, and they do not know how much I longed for it.

The magical world was presented to me dropping the door down, with a giant man as ambassador, and it was there that I thought that my life could change, it was an opportunity to start, in a place where my condition of "freak", as my Aunt used to call me, wouldn't keep anyone away from me. And to a certain extent it was.

Among the people that I will immortalize in my soul, as much as this "god" tells me that I will not be able to, is my best friend, Hermione. She was the one who revealed to me those fraternal feelings that I longed for so much, or at least the closest thing to it that fate had planned for me. It was with her that I learned to depend on someone, who without any doubt will stand by my side unconditionally. She was my sister, and it is my regret, knowing that I will not be able to know her in her expression as a mother, nor meet future my nephews, the little family I am leaving behind.

My death was planned, and not by me. Apparently from my birth my life was sealed to end in a definite way, and it is due to the games that divine beings spend their free time that I was involved in countless situations in which I should not have been in the first place. At least now they are granting me a new one, in which I will be far from any kind of destiny, and I will be able to live as I want. That is what "it" said.

"And for that, I will grant you a wish." I hear him say, being able to see the color of his eyes for the first time, a blue that only showed coldness and a color so light that it could be mistaken for white. "Because in this new life you will not be able to wield the magic that you had in the past, it would put you on the level of their own gods." He continues without even showing any movement or expression that could alter the shape of his eyes, which still maintained that indifference.

"However, I will allow you to maintain an expression of it. Choose."

If the magic I know turns out to be so magnificent in this world, as this being says, choosing any would already be of great help and would make my life easier. But this is only creating even more doubts about the reason for this wish, if the gesture with which he has led this conversation indicates something, it is that this situation is more of a nuisance than anything else, and certainly someone who can "play" with the life and death of a person was not someone who can be given the inconvenience of performing this type of action for a being that he clearly considers inferior. I have met many powerful people to understand that nothing is free for them.

However, I could take as much time as I like to discover his interests, but in the circumstances I currently am in I think there is no point. I was destined to stand up to a psychopath, and no matter what, I ended up fulfilling what I was prophesied to do. Very well then, what kind of magic would be the best for, in addition to accomplishing whatever it is I must do, trying to live as I want?

The enchantment spells would be extremely useful to face my enemies, but it would only serve for that, life has broader aspects that with this opportunity I would like to explore. Potions was an area that had not yet been explored in all its full splendor and theoretically absolutely everything could be done with them, but their scope depends on the available ingredients, and considering that this new world, from what "it" mentioned, seems to lack magic therefore I think it is not feasible to choose it. Transfiguration is more promising than the previous two options, but it is precisely when I think about it that I remembered that it did not put a subjective limitation on the type of magic it could carry, it was not confined to my known abilities. And well, better than transfiguration, in my humble and ignorant opinion on the subject, it is transmutation.

"Alchemy." I answer finally, and without thinking twice. It was perfect, my mind holding the idea of having a philosopher's stone, eternal life to delve into its secrets and unlimited resources in order to accomplish them.

And it is at that moment that I am stunned, the being or " god " in front of me finally deigning with a reaction, a dark smile forms on his face, with his teeth and eyes as only proof of it. "Very clever of you, human. Your kind is always interesting, no doubt." And it is at that very moment that his expression changes again, now maintaining the same air of superiority and apathy as before.

"Ergo, I will not be able to grant you what you ask, and it seems that it was my mistake, not to have set limits to what it would be fair to grant."

Too bad, every known expression of magic in my reality had immeasurable potential, and that is precisely what would be problematic for "something" like him. With my magic I could be someone who among them could be called a god, my mere existence would be an insult to whatever he or it is.

"Calm your anguish, despite what has been said, I can still confer what you wish."

What I wish?

"And it is certainly an expression of magic, one of them."

Does it surprise me that it can read my thoughts, my wishes? No, but I still cannot understand what he means by what I wish for. Unless…

"The Philosopher's Stone?" Is this what I want? No, it was one of the things I needed to fulfill the task that, without a doubt, they would be entrusting me, and I do not want to be defined for whatever it is, I want to be something more. More than a warrior destined to fight and fight until the end of his days.

"It is precisely a human paradigm not to relate what they need to what they want. The idea that these two could suggest the same thing is incongruous to them. "

I do not long for the life of an immortal, and I do not long for the riches that could result from this gift. It is then, what can I achieve with both?

Love, and the time needed to find it in its pure state. Resources, which in regards human beings nature implies power, which is necessary to protect what I treasure the most.

"The Philosopher's Stone." Yes, it is more than enough for me.

"Very well."

And so, it is in that moment that I find a blue stone in my hands.

"Why is it a different color from the one Flamel created?" I remember that the Philosopher's Stone that I had held in my first year at Hogwarts was crimson red.

"The one you have is one of perfect composition. The one that had been created by that human had flaws and did not really grant eternal youth. It did lengthened life, but the body lost its splendor over time, which would eventually lead to death. "

I always thought that the reason why Nicolas Flamel, in his portraits, had the appearance of an old man was because the stone "stopped the body's perception of time" and that is why he was in the same state of old age in which he was in the moment he had created the stone.

"With mine, you only need to drink once, and you will maintain that state permanently."

"And will I know, in my new life, how does the philosopher's stone work?"

"That's right, but you won't have the knowledge or resources to recreate it. I also took some measurements so that only you can use it."

I already assumed that part, and I imagine that with knowledge he also refers to what the advanced level potions book suggested when it said that whoever had one, mystically obtained extensive knowledge about alchemy, and therefore nothing was out of his grasp.

"I'm ready."

I certainly did not see what else I could do where I currently was, whatever place it is. A new life filled me with hope, and although I tried to dilute the lump in my throat that generated the feeling of doubt, I could not fight with myself, because despite everything I went through, I was still stupidly optimistic.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask." Although I really was afraid of doing it. "What or who are you?"

"Death."

* * *

#### Malon - Lys (Third day of the sixth moon - 102 years B.C.)

My master was calm, but this was not shared by anyone else in the room, except perhaps my little master, the baby was sleeping peacefully, not knowing what was happening. Unfortunately, I was not as strong as my lord, the whole city was in chaos, news about what happened in Valyria had arrived and everyone saw this as an opportunity to declare their freedom.

"How?" asks my mistress, if anyone could know how the empire had found its end, that would be my lord.

"Right now, I know as much as everyone in Lys, and I certainly didn't expect something like this to happen. From the speed with which it happened we could assume there was magic involved. "

"What are we going to do? The lysenis will soon get here. Manaessa is..."

"Poisoned. Dead." My lord responds with eyes full of anguish and pain. "We won't be able to escape, at least not the two of us." He stands up and walks over to the little master, his eyes melting at the sight in front of him, his heir. "No one knows about Gaelon." With this, my lady cannot help looking at me.

"No one." I say, instinctively, understanding what that look implied.

"That's right, that will keep him alive." My lord continues, without taking his eyes off the little master. " Malon."

"Yes, my Lord." I straighten my posture when referred to.

"For almost twenty years you have served me with honor, and you have treated mine with the same kindness. What I have in mind I cannot ask anyone but you. " His eyes finally leaving my little master and meeting my own. "Amid the chaos, new nobles will be spoiled, new lords will rise." Quickly heading towards the chests that were ready, at the command of my master.

"Take what it is here because, for protecting my son, I grant you all my treasures except this one." Lifting one, the smallest of all. Yes, that could only be for my little master, no one else. But…

"My master honors me, but I could never forgive myself for taking what is not mine. And what it is yours, my lord, but cannot be, will only belong to the little master." I respond bowing my head, being unable to meet his eyes while contradicting what my master says. "Malon understands a bit of how magnificent master's plan is, and as always it has merit. If you allow me, I swear to protect my little master, and with what master has there, a new Manaessa will give life and continue to do so when I cannot. My little master Gaelon Maltaris will be what is left of master's magnificence, and perhaps even the empire. Valyria lives, and the family I serve will keep it alive. "

"It's too dangerous, Malon." My lord answers, with a tone that does not hide his annoyance.

"With the treasures that master's confers to my little master he will be confused with those that rise amid the ashes of the empire. No one will know who his parents were, until the time comes when everyone must."

"The moment for what? What do you mean Malon?! " asks my lady, who clearly is not sharing my feelings towards the future.

"The great master, Galaenar Maltanis, is a dragon lord which only means my little master is too. The known world was left without Valyria, but everyone recognizes who their masters are, that will not change as long as a Maltanis still breaths. "

My lord kept contemplating what I was saying, probably studying the meaning of my words and understanding that with the fall of the empire, my little master has a destiny to fulfill. It is a pity that the great master cannot rule the world, but I live to serve, and if my lord says it is best to protect his heir, I will, and as always , my master will be proud.

"There is no time to discuss this. Malon, the only thing I have ordered is to protect my son, we will not be here to see how you do it, but I have no doubt that you will. "

Certainly, Lys as a response to the fall of the empire began a persecution against all the dragon lords that were in the city, and for this the first thing they did was to poison all the dragons that were in the dragon pit near the city. There is no doubt that in a few moments they will be here, and even in all his magnificence, my lord only has those in this room in his complete confidence, we would certainly give them fight, but our future would be sealed no matter what.

"Nesaenya, trust Malon. This is the best we can do under these circumstances. "

My mistress's eyes showed conflict and panic at the idea that crossed her mind, how can anyone blame her? What mother would leave her child in the care of another without showing even a little doubt? My pride as a servant of the house of my lord has nothing to do with it, there is no one better than a mother to care for her own child. And my lady mistress always showed kindness beyond what was allowed for someone of her social standing, I cannot even imagine the magnitude with which she adores the little master, her heart was that great. A lady worthy of the Maltanis house.

"I understand."

"Malon, you will not use the carriage, but you will need at least two horses to escape from here if you want to take all these chests."

"Great master, do not worry, we will march towards the city at a safe pace, the horses will only load the chests, it will be easier to direct both of them like that."

"There are no words of gratitude to express what you have done and will undoubtedly continue to do for my family, Malon. I have long intended to do this, but today seems like will be my only opportunity to do so. May it be decreed, with my beloved Nesaenya as a witness, that you no longer have the status of a slave, and that, if you serve alongside my son Gaelon of the proud Maltanis house, may it be as a friend."

I could not contain my tears, it was unscrupulous that at this moment when my lord offers me the greatest tribute for my work, it is the day that I fail in something as simple as controlling myself. But no matter how I much I wanted I could not, this was the last day I would see my master, with whom I share the first memories of my life for I've known him all my life.

"I will not fail you, great master." I end saying, forgetting that I no longer needed to call him that, but for me, my new freedom does not change anything, if I have served him as I did, it was motivated by justice towards his greatness.

"My little Gaelon, I hope you find happiness and ..." my lady cannot continue, the affliction in her voice is more than enough to show that whatever she was going to say would be too painful for her.

"As long as our little one is happy, Nesa, nothing else matters." My lord adds with the intention of comforting his beloved. "Malon, don't lead him down the road of revenge, whatever happens today will be in the past. What matters is him, and nothing else".

"Your noble heart has no limits, my master. Malon will fulfill your wishes. My lord Gaelon is above petty feelings like revenge, his own greatness will guide him. "

Understanding that it was time to leave, I go over to my mistress and seeing that she directs my little master to me, I receive him carefully and brace him between my arms. I will work so that in the years to come Gaelon Maltanis will be someone the whole world will have heard of at least once, and that would be enough for them to know that he was their lord.

**Nyke'll dōrī qringaomagon ao, ñuha Raqiros.**


	2. Aspirant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to ensure his little master's future, Malon needs to make a few invesments and for that go effectively he might need an ally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and situations are property of the respective owners of the amazing works of Harry Potter and A Song of Ice and Fire.

### Aspirant

"I was hoping you could constraint yourself, at least this time." I hear, knowing who belonged that irritating voice, one I have hated for millennia.

"What are you doing here?" It certainly comes as no surprise to me and I can say with conviction that she knows it is not.

"You had taken his parents away from him the first time, evidently it seems that you ignored the part where you stated that he will be starting a new life in a different way. You did it again." At first I had not given much importance to the interest that she presented for a human to whom, if you did not observe him for more than a moment, you would not find anything that could stand out from the rest. And until now, from my perspective, there is no justifiable reason for it. Although in my curiosity I have been able to identify the volume of his obsession.

Many might say it is best to avoid my attention, as "bad" things tend to happen, and in this case, it was certainly easy to see how far she was capable of reaching to help him. Humans are undoubtedly terrified of the concept of death, and as regards the one called Peter Pettigrew, it could be said that he was one of those who took the meaning of the word to another degree. I hardly even had to get involved for little Harry Potter to lose his parents. Imagine my surprise when it is the baby who survives the long-awaited fated encounter and not the so-called Dark Lord.

"He did everything he was meant to, and you had your fun. He was dead." That is what he and you believe.

"I don't understand what else you want from him." Entertainment, of course.

"And you sent him with no memories, this is nothing more than one of your redundant tests, is it?" I would not take the trouble to do everything I did if it were not. However, this time it will not be so difficult.

"Do you plan to intrude?" I ask, already knowing her answer. I am counting that she will.

"No, I fully trust him. You underestimate him too much." she answers with a tone that shows indignation at the question itself.

Fate has been like this since we came into being, there is no reason why it should change now. The amusing part of the whole act is that everyone knows it, but that is not enough for her to stop refuting it. I could even go as far as saying that she knows that I am aware of her plans in which she intends to influence the new life of the human. Out all of us, she was always the one who most resembled these beings, this is undoubtedly due to the almost permanent presence she has in the life of each one of them.

Something that in some way has supported, in a boastful way, the thesis that she presented to show that she was the most important. A distasteful joke that is best forgotten.

"Then you don't have to worry." I respond, making effective my attempt to hide how hilarious the situation was to me. I look forward to delighting myself with whatever Destiny has planned to shape your life, human.

Let us see Harry Potter, you who have been able to avoid Death, can you avoid Fate?

* * *

#### Malon - Lys (Tenth day of the sixth moon - 102 B.C.)

It has been seven days already, since we left my master's estate, and it took us two of them to reach Lys. I have tried to keep a low profile and because of that we have visited different inns every day within the city. I used most of my time in gathering information in the commercial area at the mornings and with the conversations I had with the innkeeper during meals. My task would have been easier if I could have gone to bars, but without having someone to leave my little master, it was an unfeasible option.

I do not plan to take someone as distinguished as my lord to a place like that, infested with undesirable people.

However, things seem to have calmed down by now, at least regarding the interest in getting rid of the Valyrian lords who were in the city. There were three surviving dragonlords at Lys from what has come to be called "The Doom of Valyria" and two days ago the death of the last of them was confirmed.

It is time to begin preparations to give birth to a new noble family led by my little master.

We need slaves. In a city like Lys, the richest families are also those who have a greater number of them, that is why it is essential to invest a part of what my great master gave to my little master into buying a considerable amount of them. The problem lies in that we do not have a place where to keep them, so we need land. Lys is a very fertile island, and as such it has always maintained a great number of traders investing and maintaining large plantations and farms. My lord Galaenar owned one of the largest estates on the island and in the same fashion there were many who belonged to the lords of Valyria, who fortunately for the lyseni are unable to voice any claim against anyone declaring themselves the new owners of their lands.

In other words, there are now some in the group of traders who do not know what to do with their new acquisitions and Malon is entranced with the prospect of helping them with the new load. It is because of this that I decided to head to the commercial area to secure an escort, with whom I plan to visit one of the prominent families who have shown interest in disposing a few acres of land.

"I need four young, obedient and strong slaves." I say approaching one of the merchants who trades with slaves. Certainly, to make a good first impression I require a certain "quality" between my new acquisitions.

"Then you have come to the right place, Vaemond prides on offering the best quality at Lys. Do you want them with a characteristic in specific? A skill or trade perhaps?" asks the merchant who, from my own experience, I could say that was extremely young, but the doubt arose because it seemed that he had not been able to control the benefits of his wealth, he was among the most obese that I had seen in the city and that did not do any favor to his appearance .

"I need them as escorts, for protection." I reply as I continue to peruse his tent, with my little master resting peacefully in my arms.

"We have some from Astapor and Tyrosh that will certainly meet your expectations."

I hear him say as he leaves without first nodding in the direction of the beautiful woman who was next to him a moment ago, now standing in front of me.

"My lord would you like to see what more Great Master Vaemond can offer? Asks the blonde-haired girl, with a musical voice that showed a strong lyseni accent, I could not help but feel nervous now that her blue eyes were directed at me.

And for some reason Malon does not know if he wants to answer that question. So, I did what my good sense told me to do, I stood there saying nothing, waiting for time to pass quickly and the merchant to return.

"My lord?"

I wonder if I will be able to recover the estate of my great master, although knowing what happened there, perhaps it is better I do not. My little master also needs a wet nurse, but this is a challenge itself, Lys does not have a very good reputation when it comes to babies or children, especially if they are as graceful as my little master. Whoever I find to be responsible of that position must be someone who emanates trust, I must be careful.

After securing the land, everything will become simpler, the slaves that we will need must be farmers ready to work the fields and maintain the livestock, if we are lucky and find land close to the sea, fishermen too. Considering that I am not the only one who is in this predisposition, it is important to end these matters as soon as possible.

"My lord?"

My master's family maintained the great idea of raising slaves, not for trading with them, but to make them more effective at their tasks. From a young age, those who showed skill with the spear were trained to offer security to their lands. The rest learned a trade depending on what was needed or if someone's ability was very remarkable, they were encouraged to develop their vocation. Lys had a great inclination for the same, but her interests lay more in the pursuit of beauty, breading the most attractive slaves to rise the best courtesans and sexual servants possible.

"You can see here, the best slaves that I have and that meet the characteristics you require, ¿lord...?" I finally hear the merchant say, ending the silence that persisted in the store in his absence.

"Malon." I answer, I had already decided to keep our names, no one would know who we are anyway, and this way it is easier for me.

"Very good lord Malon, take the time you need but you will not find better spears than these among the slaves in Lys."

Following what the merchant said, I begin to thoroughly examine each of the servants presented to me. Ten young men that were in a good condition and assuming from their most distinctive characteristics I could distinguish that there are six of Astapor and four from Tyrosh. Slaves brought from places with different cultural dispositions, the former known for their obedience, and the latter for their ferocity, which in turn made them less disciplined. I know I had considered only bringing four as a guard, but I think two more will not make much of a difference.

"I am taking the six astaporians." I say after a few minutes, in the circumstances in which we found ourselves we must prioritize loyalty and discipline, above all.

Saying that, I push forward a bag containing twenty lyseni coins, which in Malon's opinion is a generous amount for buying six slaves. Squandering a bit right now is an investment if it can avoid me unwanted questions and attention. During the days I was gathering information I sold small parts of a chest, to make the payments more effective using local currency.

The merchant approaches the bag and reviews its contents, after a few moments, he gives me a big smile, as if we were great friends meeting again after many years. Finishing that gesture, he directs a glance at the slaves that had just been sold, they, understanding what was implicit said, headed towards me, stopping only a few steps away, awaiting new orders.

"I plan to make a substantial purchase on my next visit, in two days. I would appreciate it if you could prepare my order so that my time can be focused on something more productive than waiting." I say, not being able to see the new sparkle that emanated from the young merchant's eyes.

"I require these to be fit in plantation work and livestock care. Also, some specialized in domestic matters."

"I will take care of it, lord Malon." The merchant says, trying to contain his enthusiasm.

"For the inconvenience." I ended up saying, at the same moment in which I placed two more coins on the hand that the merchant had instinctively raised.

Inclining my head with far enough altitude to show my gratitude I leave the establishment with my escorts mimicking my movements. It is time to go buy land for my little master, but first, my new escorts beg for some opulence. Their image must be impeccable, they are my little master's servants after all.

* * *

#### Lotho Rogare - Lys (Tenth day of the sixth moon - 102 B.C.)

Essos will change, I cannot be sure how long we have until the conflicts begin, Valyria was all that kept us in peace and I would be surprised not to see that some parts of Essos do not adhere only to their new found independence .

Lys is an extraordinarily rich city and that is precisely its attraction now. One only needs to look at the nearest cities to know that they represent a danger to the island. We have resources in abundance, but we are not prepared to face a war, our interests were always directed towards other aspects of life.

Until now it has been difficult to believe what happened in Valyria, an empire that had no rival fell in less than a day and still no one knows what took place to make it happen. There is fear on the streets, because there is always the probability that whatever ended the empire might shroud the rest of Essos in the same way. However, the fall of the empire brings new opportunities, something that House Rogare intends to take advantage of.

The beginnings of our family can find their roots in the empire, but it was in Lys that we found prosperity and now our name instills some level of respect. The prestige we have acquired in recent years must continue in that trend but Lotho Rogare plans to be the one who will take it to heights never seen before.

"Master, someone who wishes to speak with you has come." I hear saying one of my beautiful servants, one with the common lyseni pale blond hair that appears silver from distance and is dressed in high quality blue silk brought from Myr. If the beauty of her dress was not enough to attract anyone's attention, her figure would have the last word. In Lys, beauty was power; It is therefore no surprise that those who wish to obtain it are used to show it in all aspects of their lives, however mundane they may seem. I would dare to say that the more insignificant it may seem to the rest, the more impact it will have on them me giving my attention to it. My slaves represented me and anyone who sees them must think or at least ponder the idea that my family is so rich that we can afford to display them in such a way.

That in my opinion is a step in the right direction of the game.

"Was he specific about what he wanted to discuss with me?" In recent days, because of the events, I have received visits of all kinds, some seeking my favor, others my gold and some others my new lands. I am certainly not in any rush to start business with anyone; yes, it is time to make risky decisions, but that does not imply that I will go after any bum who comes.

"No, my master, he only mentioned that it was on matters of business."

Another one then, let us see if he offers something interesting.

"I understand, escort him here."

My servants have explicit orders to not inform me of cases that do not present themselves as serious prospects, they know how to differentiate them from a hopeless case.

Wealth is not what I am looking for, we are in times in which foundations will be built for the new Lys, and for that, new players with new names will be required. Having influence among them will be essential for the Rogare family and its pretensions for the future. It is an investment.

Many have obtained wealth as spoils of war, but very few have secured a legacy because of it. I could do what others are doing and keep my new "acquisitions" but if I learned something from Valyria, it is that it is better to have allies than subjects waiting for a moment of weakness to stab you in the back. We are in Lys, the only way to fight here is with poison and plots. Let to be reminded that so far no one has allowed a single tear for their former masters.

"You are in the presence of Master Lotho, lord of the house Rogare of Lys." I listen the announcement of one of my servants, after which a tall man with black hair and gray eyes dressed in a dark blue color that found finely defined golden edges makes appearance. I could say without a doubt that he is a handsome young man, even if I were to ignore the look that his escort, my servant, cannot avoid giving him.

As I was thinking that, said young man is about to take a few steps forward, and reverently says: "It is a pleasure to have the opportunity to appear before you, Lord Rogare. And it would be an honor if you were to refer to me as Malon, who comes to you as regent of the house Naeliar."

Behind him, I see six differently clothed escorts, four are wearing light silver armor that covered their faces in a material that suggests to be steel, and the remaining two were wearing what I am used to see in the city, informal clothes, but of high quality nevertheless. All of them unarmed, as it should be, for there is no doubt their weapons were given to my servants before entering. All showed the discipline necessary to reveal that they were effective enough in their work. The first four of them carrying two chests of considerable size. And the last two holding a beautiful carriage with a red and gold finish that if I did not know better would suggest the presence of a member of royalty; however, its size invited us to think that it was too small to hold a person, even a child, a baby no doubt.

The young man, Malon, turns and with a gesture to his escorts, an order to act which then shows to be the steeled armed men making way for the approaching carriage. "It is my pride to introduce you to my lord Gaelon, heir to House Naeliar."

I see, an aspirant, I wonder if the effort put into the presentation also is present in what proposal called Malon here on this day. Although, for some reason, I feel a sense of familiarity when I see him, like if I have met him before; however, no matter how hard I try, I cannot set the place and date.

I have never heard of the Naeliar house before, but that does not surprise anyone these days. The very possibility of meeting him in the past gives a bit of credibility to whatever he might propose; but the baby may offer proof enough to legitimize what was implied in what he just said, a noble orphan with a new name, running away from something. It is not exceedingly difficult to conclude what it is they escape from, in these times there are few reasons and all of them quickly come to my mind, with one that stands out among all. The wealth that he is clearly striving to show off suggests that what happened in Valyria might be among their justifications for seeking a new start. The heir to a noble house of the empire can be a good prospect for me, but the son of a dragonlord is a bet that could put an end to my family or cement it to the sky, recording our name in history forever.

"The honor is mine, Malon. House Rogare has always prided itself on being an ally for the most distinguished families of Valyria. We welcome to the Naeliar house." I answer, looking for some reaction to my words. There is not. Meaning that the young man in front of me could be very good at hiding his surprise, which would speak highly of his upbringing and strengthen his case for my help; or he was just hoping I would deduce it, which in his circumstances could be very effective but risky, bordering stupid. There is a possibility that he would trust me not to do anything against his master, which would imply that his family was on good terms with mine. If this is the case, I must put more focus on remembering where I saw the man who claims to be called Malon.

"Once again, I thank you for welcoming me on behalf of my lord." Malon says inclining his head a little, while taking a few steps to get closer to where I was.

I, with a gesture, indicate that he can make himself comfortable, at the same time as I say. "Apologies if this might be inferred as rudeness, but I have many businesses to attend to today, would you like to ignore the pleasantries and get to the matter of importance?"

"I agree with your assessment, lord Rogare." He responds offering me a genuine smile. "I do not want to take more time than necessary, for like you, there are important matters of my lord that require my attention."

"Excellent! Let us continue then, how can the Rogare house help lord Naeliar this time? "

"In retort to the events that led in recent days, my lord has decided to settle in Lys" said the regent, while decides to stand up to my eyes, hiding nothing, showing strength and intelligence , with a bit of cruelty, which no doubt his enemies would remember. He is the kind of person I would not mind doing business with. "For this reason, it is appropriate that his first interest is to find fertile and extensive lands. Worthy of someone of his stature. "

"I understand, and has your lord pointed out anything concrete regarding how extensive they need to be?" I ask, recalling the two large chests he brought with him. I imagine it is not a small farm.

Malon raises his hand and the four bodyguards in charge of the chests approach, setting the chests between us. "My lord estimates that he would need at least two hundred acres." Declares as he prepares himself to open and display the negotiation piece.

After seeing the fortune, I cannot help but stress the fact that these slaves are stronger than they appear. Malon is certainly being exceedingly kind with his offer. I have no doubt that his proposal responds to the need of carrying out all mishaps in the most efficient and discreet way possible.

With a smile forming on my face, I reply. "Your lord is extremely fortunate, Malon. I recently acquired a property that guarantees your requirements." It did cost me a decent amount of resources to secure the referred property, but if the deal goes through, my investment will pay for itself, leaving a lot as profit.

"It is located south of Lys, has access to the sea and is made up of a plain, whose fertility makes the goddess lyseni herself proud thanks to the river that flows into its beaches."

Mimicking the same smile I have, Malon seems to find my proposal just. "My lord could not settle for anything less than what you mention, if what you said turns out to be truthful..." pauses, changing his posture and the warm smile he had a few moments ago is replaced by a cold one "... I can assume that he would like to acquire it."

An implicit message that I receive clearly, and certainly if there is something I abhor when dealing with business with someone, it is the need one has to increase the attractiveness of what they sell by using empty words. "Don't worry, Malon. The Rogare house can show pride in what we trade, but it would never be at the cost of its true worth."

"So, we have an agreement then, lord Rogare?"

"Undoubtedly, under normal circumstances, you could assume that what we discussed meets what is necessary for it." These are not normal times, I am afraid.

"I imagine you understand why one requires caution these days, don't you, Malon?"

"What do you require of me, lord Rogare?" He responds with the same coldness that he showed moments ago.

"You don't need to worry, honest answers to a few questions should be more than enough."

Malon responds just by nodding his head. From the air of calmness that he seems to radiate, I can confirm that he expected this. This would imply that he has practiced responses, or he may plan to be honest with me to some degree.

"Since I saw you today, I have tried to answer, unsuccessfully, when and where I have seen you before." I declare, awaiting any reaction, which is once again denied to me. "I apologize if my faulty memory offends you, but have we been presented to each other before, Malon?"

"We had not been introduced to each other before, lord Rogare." The regent says, if it were a lie I would not know, from the beginning it was impossible for me to deduce what he had in mind. "But we have seen each other in the past, while I was serving another lord."

Finally, a reaction in his eyes, is it embarrassment? It appears that the lord he served is involved in a delicate matter for Malon. I wonder if…

"In no mood to overdo, could you tell me who the man you served was?" I ask, trying to sound as considerate as possible.

With a warm smile and a touch of melancholy, Malon proudly declares. "Galaenar, lord of house Maltanis of Valyria."

I was numb, and for a few moments, played as a simple spectator of the reaction of my servants that quickly approached me thinking that I had some disease because of how quickly my face changed color.

Finally coming across my initial surprise, I raise my hand, ordering them to stop, so I can start processing what I heard.

Maltanis?

The baby…

"Sweet teats of Lys..." I exclaim, standing up, witnessing the most radiant smile I have seen in my life adorning Malon's face.

A dragonlord!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobby was what inspired me when it came to defining Malon. They share a religious allegiance, only difference being that in the case of the last it is addressed to Harry's new father. I hope I can develop this character better, as I imagine that we have all laughed and cried for the dear elf, and I do not want to disappoint him.
> 
> The next episode will introduce to what is known as the "Century of blood".


	3. Daughter of Valyria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new important character is introduced, and the Century of Blood see its start when Volantis proclaims being heirs to Valyria, demanding allegiance from their sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and situations are property of the respective owners of the amazing works of Harry Potter and A Song of Ice and Fire.

### Daugther of Valyria

"On your feet." I hear but my body refuses to answer to that command.

I must do it. I prepare my arms to use them as support, believing that with it I might be able to wield enough strength to get up, but again they contradict me. I fall on my face that is already full of dirt from the many times this has happened during the day.

"Get up." I whisper, ordering my body with tears forming in my eyes, disappointed for not being able to respond to my lord's expectations.

"Don't you think that is enough, father?" My lord intervenes in an attempt of contribute some clemency to me after seeing the lamentable state in which I find myself.

Making my frustration more excruciating.

A short silence takes place, the inability in which I find myself prevents me from looking up to see if there was any exchange beyond words.

"No." I finally heard, a tone of voice that showed more than disagreement. Awkwardness, as if being caught out of guard after being used to never being questioned.

"Or is it that you now want this slave to work less than his master?" the same voice continues, growing stronger as the distance between us decreases, something that was confirmed by the sound of footsteps.

"Malon has many more obligations than I do."

What indecency of mine, my lord should not excuse my lack of conviction, the tasks that are given to me answer only to what is expected of me, and if I am unable to complete them all, what good am I to you, my lord?

"Has your folly reached such a degree that now you dare to compare yourself to a servant?" asks Lord Maltanis with his ever-growing anger having more impact in his voice. Following this word, silence reigns again, the sound that governed the room before coming to an end; indicating that feet had reached their destination. "He is doing his duty."

Following those words, I receive a strong blow to the abdomen causing me to reflexively stoop. As I begin to assimilate the pain I now feel, I receive another on my face, replacing the taste of earth in my mouth with one of blood. My strength is still insufficient to direct my hands to the new source of discomfort. My fatigue and new pain making impossible for me to make any complaint for the harsh treatment.

Despite being somehow stunned, I manage to hear my master say with a roar that did nothing to hide his anger. "Malon is mine!"

My attention is directed towards the sound of what I assume was my lord drawing his weapon, amid a wild gallop toward his father. "And as his lord I have an obligation to protect him."

With my lack of strength giving way to my curiosity I lead my eyes to where the exchange was taking place and I see my lord pushing back his father who surprisingly only had dodging the assault of his son as only reaction. Which, without a doubt, was a response to his lack of composure due to the bewilderment that he still could not seem to overcome; making my master's movements, that lacked the mastery necessary to match someone like his father, more effective in showing his fury. "That is my duty."

After a few seconds of what seemed like an easy victory for my great lord, the head of the house Maltanis regains his senses and through fluid and fast movements reminds us why he was the best duelist in the empire. The scene changes, the ease with which he dodged the swing of the sword that my master directed towards him seemed to cool off the atmosphere, making the difference in expertise increasingly noticeable.

With another twist, Aelor Maltanis dances eluding a new awkward movement full of frustration coming from my master and says softly, but with strength enough so we can both hear "I'm a Maltanis."

Guided by the force focused into his last move, my great master falls, unable to meet his target.

Taking two steps back and with a mocking smile, Lord Maltanis reveals. "Death is the only consequence to an act of insubordination towards me."

Finally drawing his own weapon, he approaches his now unarmed son and arrogantly declares. "You still breathe because I decree it so." With him being already on top of the body of my lord, who was rendered on the ground, he directs the edge of his sword towards his neck and warns. "Do not forget it."

"You hold yourself in high regard, father." Bravely, with an agitated voice, my lord answers without taking his eyes off his rival in front of him. Moments later, with a defiant smile forming on his face he continues. "Your own cowardice is what keeps me alive."

Lord Maltanis do not seem to find appealing that idea and focuses a little more strength to his sword, an action that made my lord's neck give out a drop of blood. "I see it in your eyes..." My master says, unconcerned by what was doing his father and with the intention of providing more proof of this he, with one swift movement, finds himself holding the sharp steel of his father's sword with both hands. "...the fear."

Still maintaining the same provocative smile my lord performs the unthinkable and uses his strength to pull his father's sword towards him.

Lord Maltanis reacts with speed that only one would find in an act of instinct and pulls his sword away, overcoming his son's actions.

"Killing me would only bring that family you brag about so much to an end."

Using the strength that he now found at his disposal, he stands up holding the same sword that a few moments ago could have taken his life.

"Which would make you the worst disgrace of the lineage you revere."

Now facing each other, my lord still maintaining the same smile, while his father frowning with eyes that showed conflict as result of the act of courage that my master performed.

Anger and pride.

Lord Maltanis closes his eyes.

"Fear." He says, control returning to his voice, showing his innate confidence everyone knows him from.

"You're right."

Opening his eyes and directing a cold look towards my master, Lord Aelor in a solemn voice affirms. "But it is not out of concern of the judgement of my ancestors."

Coming even closer, using his free arm, my master's father directs a fist towards his chest, causing him to finally drop his sword.

"The only thing that conceives shame in me is you."

Now holding his weapon in both hands, Lord of house Maltanis prepares to swing it with his son as his target. Fearing the scene that was about to take place I instinctively close my eyes unable to face the scene.

The sound I expected never came, but there was still a contact one. A blow from the blunt side of the sword had struck my master's body with enough force to knock him back to the ground. That is my conclusion, seeing my master on the ground without any cut.

"It is a punishment to Valyria that you are a Maltanis." Lord Maltanis declares spitting every word he pronounces.

Now, eyes full of coldness were directed towards my lord, the feeling emanating from them was so strong that I felt chills.

"I'm terrified for how dreary the future of my house will be under the lead of someone as weak as you."

Without saying more, Aelor Maltanis turns and leaves, with only silence in the room as repercussion.

After what seemed like an eternity, I gather enough strength to get up and slowly approach my master, who during the time that took me to make this movement did not show any sign of activity. Having only his eyes open directed to the sky.

"My lord..." I finally manage to say having already reached my destination, his side.

Without turning to the call, my master responds with a whisper. "I'm fine, Malon."

Having the opportunity to study his condition better now in proximity I notice his current state.

"But my lord..."

Seeing a tear drop from my lord's eyes he declares in a voice filled with frustration. "It was my own will, responding to interests only mine."

Forcing a smile and directing his eyes towards me he ends up reassuring me. "It is not your fault."

Knowing my lord's true intentions, but without the same strength and smoothness demonstrated by him, I cannot help but join the weep.

How pathetically useless you are, Malon.

* * *

#### Elaerys - Lys (Tenth seventh day of the sixth moon - 102 BC)

Almost two years ago my life changed completely, everything I knew vanished. I lost what mistakenly thought was mine, my past did not matter, the promise of a different future had only become another beautiful dream that the bitterness of my reality had forced out of my memories. All of that as consequence of a simple whim of someone who believed that the whole world belonged to him.

No, I did not lose it through an oversight of mine, my existence was taken from me.

That day I went from being the daughter of a prominent merchant of Lys to be the prostitute of a noble from Valyria. A dragonlord.

And now here I am.

The sunshine and heat of this morning combined with the fresh winds coming from the sea would raise anyone's mood, this might hold truth even for those who did not enjoy the hot weather since its blending would cool down any sign of discomfort, we all were enjoying it, even someone as broken as me.

Today would be the fifth day of the voyage and, if Lord Malon's estimations were correct, we would already be within Lord Naeliar's new lands. If that holds any certainty, then the farm that could be seen in the distance is the one that would become the closest thing to a home that someone in our circumstances could call.

Our group is certainly large and holds people of different ages having pack animals only bound to move the provisions that would be destined to sustain us during the time it takes us to settle in these new lands, for this is no surprise the trip took longer than usual. Turning my head to look to the faces of those around me, I cannot help but notice hope in their eyes. The mood had been improving over the days because everyone seems to understand that the slow-paced journey suggests that Lord Malon does not appear to be one of the lords who treat their servants worse than beasts and cattle.

I wish I could share those feelings, but it is difficult to do so with my wounds still refusing to heal. The only thing worth anything I have left is my daughter, and I would endure anything if that could ensure her well-being.

The slave status I was stigmatized with now did not allow me to crave for a lot, but I promised to myself that I would not let my baby go through the same as me. Even if I must give up what little dignity I have left for that.

Those thoughts bring me back to the dilemma that has taken hold of my mind. Since the beginning of the trip, my little baby has been in Lord Naeliar's company, something that has spread throughout our caravan the assumption that they were siblings.

What is Lord Malon up to?

I have been sold as a slave and as such my baby is one too. I have never heard of a nobleman who approves having his family in such closeness to a servant.

Master Rogare had advised me that my attitude should be one of complete obedience as Lord Malon served a particularly important family. If the task was paramount then why leave someone like me that responsibility? Someone whom he himself had only known for a few days.

There are too many unanswered questions in my head; no, there were too many assumptions that could make sense of what was giving reason to all this, all propagated in my mind, all of them different, one worse than the other. I am scared.

"Halt!" I hear a cry that takes me away from my previous thoughts. Trying to see who the voice was coming from; I turn my head and see that it was one of the soldiers dressed in armor. "Gather around!"

Responding to the orders given, after a few moments we all find ourselves side by side, curiously waiting.

Lord Malon went ahead early in the morning, probably trying to get a glimpse of the current status of the new property. Now we see him riding towards us, as sign of having been done with said task.

After a few moments, due to the proximity we now have between us we are now able to differentiate seriousness in his face, if that expression would reign the face of another person we would assume that whatever this interruption deemed necessary would not be good. However, with the time we have shared with the regent everyone has assimilated that this is his usual expression.

But I have firsthand information that would prove us to be wrong, since I started being in Lord Naeliar's care I have been able to see another expression on his face. A big smile accompanied by eyes full of pure happiness, the kind that you only find in the innocence of a child who lives without any concern. I wonder if that is how I look every time I take sight of my Haelena.

"We are about to reach our destination."

I cannot help but smile when I see him with that expression after remembering him in his moments of weakness. They certainly seem like two completely different people.

"I have been able to see the manor, and something was very clear." Lord Malon continues as he dismounts his horse.

Being already on the ground, he walks towards us moving his head taking a brief look at each corner of the formation of our group in an effort to detail our numbers, no doubt.

"It will not be able to house all of us." He announces, having his gaze already in the middle of the crowd. "We will divide into groups, and some will have to camp outside."

The news seems to surprise some, but none shows any discomfort, proof of their discipline.

"It will not be permanent. We have taken steps to solve the problem."

It is just after saying this that Lord Malon looks away and focuses on one of his servants. "You." he says, and it seems that no one would need anything more than the direction of his eyes to know who he was referring to. "You will be in charge of all those who work as carpenters and masons."

With slow steps Lord Malon prepares to approach the person to whom he was speaking.

"Your name?" He asks.

"Gerah, my lord." Answers a slave with gray hair, and a long beard of the same color. In Lys it is exceedingly difficult to define someone as an old man if only one is guided by the color of their hair. This one in particular seemed to be of considerable age, but the muscles that could still be seen in what was not covered by his rags invited me to think otherwise.

Nodding his head fleetingly, Lord Malon changes direction and approaches another servant. "You."

Turning his head, as if looking for someone, the regent continues "And you."

Following the same process as before he announces. "You both will be in charge of farmers and fishermen."

Returning his gaze to the first slave referred to, Lord Malon orders "Names."

"Breza, my lord." Responds a servant who, from the distance, I could only characterize his black hair and rough voice, something that leads me to think that it is due to not having High Valyrian as a mother tongue.

"Skoro, my lord." Says the second, with a similar accent, but with gray hair, though not with the same hue in color that Gerah has.

He recognizes both names by nodding, after giving one last look to the group he says. "The blacksmiths will divide the work themselves and come to me if they need anything."

Now walking toward his horse having already finished with this matter, Lord Malon calls out my name.

"Elaerys."

Having no expectations to be named on these matters, it takes me a few seconds to realize what he said. Lord Malon certainly did not make it easy to know who he was calling for as he was still walking to his horse. Apparently I was the only Elaerys in the group provided by the confused faces of everyone around me.

Stepping forward and getting myself ready to respond in the manner expected of me, Lord Malon turns and denies me the chance to do it by saying. "Come with me."

Following his order, I go over to the regent with quick steps. He sees me doing that and then takes the reins of his horse leading it towards where it came from originally.

After being able to reach him and being at his side, I venture a glance at him briefly and I notice that he still maintained the same seriousness as before.

Following the path, without realizing the passing of time, the silence continues. It is not until I almost stumble that I notice that I have been looking at the young man next to me during all that time. Knowing it was improper of me do to so, I change my gaze towards what lies ahead of me.

Not being able to take the silence any further, I break it off saying "Lord Malon."

"You have many questions." He says, cutting off whatever I was going to voice. However, this time he did so with a much more docile and softer voice than the one he had used before.

Certainly, I would like answers to all of them, but if I had to choose only some of them, I would preferably know those that would cause any misfortune to me or my baby.

"I know you are not a slave." He continues without looking away from the horizon. I expected that was one of the reasons why there was a different treatment towards me, but that still does not explain why, since I did not have a glamorous past that deemed me worthy of it.

"At least you weren't for long." He whispers, finally turning those beautiful gray eyes towards me.

Keeping the same expression he has displayed all this time on his face and with the same low tone he prepares to explain.

"Your eyes"

Looking at his own I can see a glimpse of sadness and compassion.

"I see hope and frustration in them."

Choosing to look forward again, the regent lord, after a short period continues. "Someone your age would have lost those emotions by now."

Does one really leave them behind? Do you get used to being treated like an animal? Does the treatment of a slave only need time to be normalized?

I refuse to give that satisfaction to the one who has stolen my freedom. I feel that if I lose hope I would become what that monster said I was.

I know who I am, I know what I am worth. I would not let a worm define that.

The mere thought of said person was enough to bring out the worse feelings within me, but amid that reaction I notice Lord Malon was now looking at me. This, for some reason, made my rising mood deplete.

Realizing that we now were looking at each other Lord Malon quickly directs his gaze ahead.

"I have lived among nobles and slaves all my life." He says with a sad smile.

It is difficult to imagine the regent lord living among servants. Because his movements had too much grace in them and his words were those belonging to someone who had been educated with the best available.

"And I have firsthand experiences of how the lords of Valyria behave."

Lys, the city of pleasure, was nothing more than an attraction and pastime for the nobles of the empire. I would be surprised if there was someone on the entire island who had not experienced any insult or abuse from one of them. It is no surprise that, in most cases, it was his own slaves who ended the lives of those who survived the "Doom of Valyria."

He closes his eyes for a moment and after opening them again he redirects them to mine. It appears that I have an instinctive reaction every time he does that, because I always feel the need to look at them. This time he does not divert his eyes.

"Lord Rogare mentioned that you have been educated."

"I have lived among merchants." I answer, looking up at the sky, remembering my father's shop, full of books that I had mostly read. "I have been able to read as much as I could."

My parents worked hard so I could have a better future, but for them this only meant that I had to marry the son of an important merchant. It was fortunate that they took the interest I had for books as harmless and I was allowed do it without any reproach.

However, I did not want to be valued just for the number of children I could conceive. In this world there are only few things a woman could aspire to, and I always believed that being an educated person could prevent someone like me, a commoner, from ending up in a pillow house. How wrong I was.

"Your daughter." He utters, unable to face me. "Is your former master his father?"

After hearing his question, my mind was spawned by thousands of thoughts, all of them scenarios in which I had anticipated this very scene. The problem is that the situation appeared so abruptly that I did not know what to say, no, even if I were reigned by calmness I would not know what to answer. I even have no idea if it would be wise to give any kind of reply to that question.

Unaware of how long the silence had lengthened, Lord Malon seems to have taken the lack of word as an implicit answer.

"You love her?"

Yes, it seems that the verdict had already been taken.

"With all my soul." I respond instinctively.

Love seemed to be such an easy word to say until I met her. Now understanding better what it really meant, I cannot help but feel like a deluded child for thinking I knew what my parents felt for me. She gave meaning to my existence after I lost it all. She became the reason I am willing to face the days after emptiness painted every dream and made them nightmares I was afraid to see in my sleep. I just needed to hear her giggle to realize nothing else mattered to me.

"What do you think would happen to her if they knew who her father was?"

What is he trying to tell me? My little girl has not hurt anyone, why should anything happen to her?

"Your daughter." I hear him say and his words now lacked that same touch of sentimentality behind them that characterized the previous ones.

Lord Malon takes a step forward and stands in front of me, forcing me to stop and face him.

Those gray eyes that seemed to take my breath away a few moments ago lost any sign of life when Malon says in a blazing voice of command, an order that did not lead to contradiction.

"You are going to renounce to her."

"What?" It was my only answer, a whisper that was undoubtedly barely heard and considering by the speed with which it had left my lips one would think that it was said before the man in front of me finished saying the atrocity that took any sense from this conversation.

I felt blood rush to my head, my eyes burning in conflict eager to answer with tears in the midst of my stubbornness for refusing to show any weakness.

I knew it, life has only been able to prove to me that all men have been forged in the same way, the name being the only thing that differentiated them from the other.

Including those who could show so much kindness and compassion in their eyes, a façade, a lie, nothing more.

How naïve I was.

"You will take care of her, you will see for her education, but she must not know of the bond you both share."

I heard words being spoken, but could not make sense of them, my mind was full of fury and frustration knowing that whatever he says to me it would not be influenced by what I want. Why has my life ended like this? Is this the answer the gods have deemed to me for wanting to be something different? Something not meant for me to long?

I had not enough will to continue keeping my emotions locked up, tears are the first to show the feelings I accumulated. Lord Malon apparently was not prepared for them. My sadness seemed to have spread and his face that was expressionless up until now could not contain gestures of sadness and those cold eyes seem to have lasted no more than a few moments, for now they seemed to be full of compassion.

It is the reaction I just witnessed that motivates me to ask him the following question.

"Why are you doing this, lord Malon?"

"To protect my lord." He responds, again stoically, remembering the reason for his earlier resolution.

"I do not understand." I say breaking the connection between our eyes by looking down. I was unable to see him like this, playing an act that portraits someone different than what he really is. All his lies.

I really do not understand, Malon.

The silence that follows only guarantees that the Regent did not know how to explain what he just told me. Either that or he was looking for the correct words that embraced the drama he was trying to stage, more lies.

"She is a daughter of Valyria."

He says, as if that would explain everything or anything, but I still do not comprehend what he means by saying that.

Annoyed by the lack of clarity in his words, I look up with defiant eyes and only receive the serious face that characterizes him, but my attention goes towards the expressive display of those lively eyes of his, the only sincere part of the regent lord.

Understanding that I was not going to hear more words to give reason to what he said, I start to review everything I have seen and heard. It did not take me long to come up with something.

The compassion that I had seen before, I could find those same feelings in the eyes of the slaves when they saw me, that connection that everyone shared because we were under the same circumstances. The sense of belonging we feel knowing that there was someone who understood the pain that tormented us.

Opening my eyes wider as an instinctive reaction of the realization that gave rise to my thoughts I quickly utter. "Is Lord Naeliar...?"

Without letting me finish my question, Malon turns around, leaving me facing his back.

"She will have a life worthy of someone of her lineage."

I am starting to develop a bit of resentment at the way he has interrupted me on several occasions already.

Still not turning, shifting his head enough to see me he continues. "Alongside my lord."

This is what he intended from the beginning. Of course, Master Rogare must have told him about my circumstances, and everything was nothing more than a manipulation hid behind his kindness.

Turning his body again and taking a step forward, keeping his eyes firmly towards mine.

"I need to trust you." The regent says in what could not be more than a whisper that the wind seemed to carry towards me.

Isn't this how my life was determined? By someone's else desire?

Haelena is nothing more than a piece in what he has planned for Lord Naeliar. His life has already been decided by someone she has not even met.

Nothing has changed, I am still a puppet who responds to what my puppeteer wants me to do. I feel so powerless.

Feeling a bitter sensation in my throat and with heat in my words in a desire to challenge what life has brought upon me, I ask. "Is she going to be a prisoner?"

Lord Malon takes a step back after hearing what I said, the expression on his face seemed to show offense for the mere fact of suggesting that what I said was among his plans.

I do not believe anything anymore. My baby is essentially being used for his convenience, and I nor she could say something to change anything. Could people still call this living?

"You love her."

She is my only source of strength, but as someone who thought that had nothing to lose and therefore could do everything for someone else, I forgot that at the same time she is my greatest weakness too. I do not want to lose her.

I do not want to be alone.

I do not want to keep hearing this, and does it matter if I do?

I feel numb, all the anger and frustration were purged from my body, leaving me in the middle of nothingness. Is this what Malon said slaves turned into?

"They share a truth that could end their lives."

It is with those words that the man in front of me gets my attention again. Certainly, there is a possibility that someone will attack my little baby just because of who her father was. At first I did not predict that someone would find out about it and I thought that she would be ignored like any other slave.

Now there are already two people who know.

"And we both want to protect them."

Am I not being guided by my selfishness? Am I not also deciding for her by denying her this alternative?

I am her mother. Is it within my rights to do so?

My duty is to protect her.

Malon turns and walks away a few steps and again his back is the only thing visible to me.

After a few moments of silence he turns his head to see me, but without moving the rest of his body, getting ready to say something.

"She will live happily for the rest of her days, far from the life that could have been hers."

Even with how heavy the atmosphere surrounding our conversation was, I cannot help but wonder how many times he has done the same action.

"Isn't that enough?"

It is?

I do not know, the only think I know for certain is that when the book of the history of my life that I had longed for is finished, my baby will steal the spotlight by being the most beautiful chapter.

Haelena you are my present; you will be my future and you are the best thing that happened to me.

There is nothing I cannot do for you.

He is right, it is enough.

* * *

#### Malon - Lys (Twenty-fifth day of the sixth moon - 102 BC)

Sitting and reviewing some papers on the table, I cannot help but stress that the last days have been very productive. The new state is slowly getting lively and the fields were where all my attention was focused while the construction of the new living quarters to house all the servants that are not under a roof yet is proceeding its course.

Lord Rogare seemed to have been true to his words and my lord's lands turned out to be as beautiful and fertile as he had promised, Malon could not help but be optimistic about the future of the new house my little lord would have to lead in the future.

There is still a lot of work to be done, plans that must be taken care of with great urgency and that is why I must be diligent to put an end to these that, although denote a degree importance, follow a lower hierarchy than what is fundamental in these times.

Security.

It is what is going to take most of our resources and the one that requires more time, but there is not much can be done about it at the moment, as we lack the manpower and materials to do so. In about three weeks we would start with this, as they were both already on their way. Before leaving the city, I had found some gentlemen, accompanied by the pertinent recommendations from Lord Rogare, who could provide what was necessary to carry out my plans.

The mention of that name leads me to another line of ideas, and although my decision regarding whether I should trust Lotho does not give me a sense of certainty yet, I can say that at the very least It was roaming around the road of proving to be the correct one.

It was a very risky gamble.

The only reason I felt I could venture with that idea was because the Rogare family was indebted to my lord Galaenar in specific and not the Maltanis house. Malon heard my great lord say that Lotho Rogare was a cunning and ambitious person, which made "a combination that should never be underestimated."

The merchants on Lys are all selfish, and Malon does not trust them. Despite that, I cannot deny that he seems to have enough honor to remember why his family has been a rising power in this city. It is funny how my lord Galaenar continues to make the Rogare house richer in death just as he did in life.

It is during these thoughts that I see one of our spears, Vaogenka, enter the room. I picked this quarter because it had enough space to deal with the issues that could arise from the responsibilities that I now have. "Master Malon, there is a rider who wishes to see you."

The door was always open following a tradition of my late lord Maltanis that I always found useful because of how sporadic the matters one normally must deal with are.

"Waiting for someone to answer the door takes longer than tearing it down" he used to say, and I never got to try it for myself, but considering the difference between our strength I could foresee that our circumstances would give different results.

After nodding at what the astaporian said he steps aside and lets the rider pass. A dark-skinned young man with a stocky body, but not very tall, which explained why I had not seen him behind the giant Vaogenka is.

Said rider lowers his head taking a few steps forward and with a rough accent that characterizes the islands of the south says. "Master Malon, I bring a message from Master Rogare with me." Following this he takes another step forward while holding a letter with both hands in my direction, his head still bowed.

I approach the young messenger to receive the letter and with a nod I say. "You have my gratitude."

Turning my head a little and directing my gaze towards the person who, although I could not see, I knew was close. "Moreo."

And as expected, he answers.

"Yes, Master?"

A small man with dark black hair and a smile that seems to never leave his face appears behind the young man who was still bowing his head.

"Take care of the courtesies." I say turning and taking quick steps towards the place where I was at the beginning.

Understanding the order, Moreo bows his head and responds. "Yes, my lord Malon ."

Now sitting down once again, I see how the young rider is escorted out of the room.

The referred message was in my hands, still closed. Curiosity present in my mind for it was not long ago that we left Lys and the reason why Lord Rogare sees the need to send a message so soon makes me think that something of importance has taken place in these days.

"Vaogenka, tell Elaerys to come here urgently." I order without taking my eyes away from the message I had started to read.

Ending the last written word I prepare myself to take another chance at reading everything again. I repeat that same process for a few more times and feeling that I had enough of it I drop the paper on the table and lean on the back of the chair in which I was. Assimilating the information that I just received.

A dragonlord.

News about Aurion made port in every city west of Essos, a nobleman who now proclaims himself the new emperor of Valyria, motivated by the idea that he was the last remaining pureblood of the empire, is leading an army to take back the freehold and reclaim it as his.

If the father of my lord Galaenar learnt that a Qohtigar claimed to have rights to the throne of Valyria he would rise from the dead only to take Aurion down with him.

There is no one between the living and the dead who deserves such a distinction more than my lord Gaelon. The gods themselves have destined him to lead men.

I could not help but get into an unbridled laugh as I realize what circumstances had to come true for someone like Aurion to feel legitimized to proclaim something like that. His family, like the Targaryens who left Valyria, have not set foot within the city for more than a decade. Although unlike them, of whom only few knew the reason why they did so, the Qohtigar had been forced to seek refuge outside, after not being able to make a show in the struggle for power in the empire, due to the decline of his family in its last generations.

It is in the middle of that scene full of hilarity that I notice the presence of Elaerys, who was standing at the door of the room looking shocked as if she were in the presence of someone who had lost his mind.

With blood flowing towards my face, I try to posture myself better on the chair in hopes of regaining my composure.

With a mischievous smile now adorning her beautiful face, the young woman tilts her head a little and utters with that musical accent that is common here on Lys. "Master."

Is she making fun of me? Should I ignore that smile of hers? Yes, I have no other alternative but to do that to try to save dignity.

In an effort to change the environment as soon as possible I get up and take a few steps towards her, taking the paper that contained the message I just read.

"Lord Rogare has shared interesting information."

Now being close enough I hand her the letter, which is quickly read in its entirety by her.

"Are you going to Lys, Master?"

Nodding, I receive the paper that she was holding out for me.

"Gerah told me we need some things."

Walking back to the table, I continue. "So it doesn't really change my plans at all."

What was not among my plans was to do it so soon, but I think that seeing how things were going around here gives me more reasons to expedite matters. This idea was now warranted because I have someone to leave my lord with.

Yes, somehow I know I can trust her.

The problem remained that in these times of chaos piracy had found more freedom to accomplish its ends, and due to its coastal nature the lands of my lord would not enjoy peace for long. Lord Rogare had assured me that he would do everything within his possibilities to help us until we can secure the surroundings. This included the provision of his own men for our protection until we settle better ourselves. These men should arrive in the next few days.

This time without taking a seat, but looking in the direction of the lyseni, I announced with enough force for those who were on guard outside the room to hear.

"You will be in charge of everything here in my absence."

Lowering the intensity of my voice I continue. "Just trust the ones in this room."

Without taking my eyes off hers, I warn. "Nobody else."

The only response I get is a nod from her, I do not need anymore.

With that concluded, I decide to sit down and start writing down a few things that I want to see addressed while I am away.

"Do you plan on going alone, Master?" I hear Elaerys say, with a hint of concern in her voice.

Looking away from what I was writing and directing my eyes towards her, the young woman being the focus of my attention again.

"Yes."

Things are about to change in Essos, we need more effective means to defend our coasts.

* * *

#### Lotho Rogare - Lys (Twenty-seventh day of the sixth moon - 102 BC)

When I had received the news, I already expected this meeting to turn this way. I see anger on the faces of most, but all of that was a simple act because everyone here was surrounded by an air of fear that seems to keep the conversation still in civilized terms.

Of course, this was not the case with everyone.

"This is an insult." I hear Vivor Bazanne say that, and after seeing the color of his face and the gesture giving life on his face, I am surprised that he did not shout the words he just said.

"We must respond according to their claims." He continues, maintaining the same tone of severity in his words, but seeing how we all can see his veins in his forehead take fold looks like the price of trying to keep his temper under control is quite heavy.

"And how do you plan to do it, Lord Bazanne?" I hear someone say, but I cannot recognize his voice. Someone of little importance, no doubt. "We do not have the men, nor the ships, to deal with Volantis."

The man referred to by the previous anonymous turns his face towards someone, I would dare to say that it was directed to our new face today. "Surrender?"

And as easy as that Lord Vivor's efforts to maintain serenity are in the past, since he himself was now standing with a face full of indignation, as if he had been insulted with the very idea.

"Is that what you suggest Lord Haen?!"

Looking at it from a purely commercial point of view, surrendering would be cheaper. It would be like living under a new Valyria.

The problem was that many here are already getting used to the newfound freedom and the new sensations it bestows now that they are able to keep their wealth in full and make use of it as they please.

"Maybe we can come to an agreement." Another voice that I do not recognize, I imagine that will become a quite common occurrence today.

"An agreement?!"

This conversation will be of no benefit if lord Bazanne continues to conduct it the way he is doing it.

"Tell me, lord Orthys, in that agreement of yours, what terms do you think can be negotiated?" Finally I hear a new voice that I can recognize, Lorreo Tareon a lyseni of considerable age that apparently had enough and, like lord Vivor, stood and leased the limelight for a few moments. "The services we would be willing to offer?"

I cannot help but smile at what those words implied in the city of pleasure.

"The price of our lives?"

A show of disagreement is now the only thing one could understand of everything that all the men in the room were shouting at the same time using different terms that served the same purpose.

Apparently the idea of putting a price on one's own life, in the mind of someone who trades slaves, arise as an unthinkable thing to utter.

The irony.

"They seek to rule and enslave us just like Valyria did." lord Lorreo continues to lead the discussion moments in which the chaos seemed to dissipate.

Already with silence reigning the atmosphere, lord Tareon returns the leading role to lord Bazanne who, once again in control of his anger, quickly goes to make use of what was yielded to him.

"Everyone here has read it."

An interesting read, no doubt. I cannot help but give them respect for how ambitious the Volantis' tigers are.

"Isn't that clear?"

Didn't we do something similar? I might wager saying that this was an occurrence everyone in the room at this time has taken part of, I can at least confirm most of us did. We took what was available by force.

The only difference is that the risk of our actions was almost inconsequential.

"They proudly claim to be the first daughter of Valyria."

Ignoring how romantic that is, those words carry a meaning that could make them enemies of half of Essos.

And that, in my opinion, is stupid.

"Heirs to the empire."

Something that baby Maltanis would doubtless refute if he could, of course.

"Those tigers have always been arrogant."

As well as anyone who has tasted the unique delicacy that is power.

"This is no time to act cowardly."

With those last words we also discharge the peace that had characterized the short period that lord Tareon had achieved. Calling people who held themselves in such high regard cowards was by no means a good idea.

We must stop wasting time, the solution is in front of everyone, but they refuse to listen to what each one has just said.

Amid the chaos that still followed, I look for lord Lorreo, hoping he will do something about it again. The latter seems to notice my gaze focused on him and observes me for a few moments.

Understanding my intentions, he answers only by shaking his head as a gesture of denial.

Seeing that I will not be able to keep my profile low any longer, I get up and with a shout guided to the hall.

"My lords!"

My action ends up being more effective than I thought, and now, with someone new asking to speak, silence reigns in the room.

"Times like these demand composure." I say as I continue to be the focus of everyone's attention now.

At least we are proving to be more civilized than those who want to rule us.

"We cannot have these confrontations with each other." It is in response to this that I see some of the lords present direct glances towards others present on the opposite side in which they were. As if my words fell on deaf ears between rivals.

Raising my hand before any idea formed in someone's mind I continue.

"Everyone has voiced their positions and I see reason in each of them."

Lys must maintain at least a little autonomy if the plans I have in place are to bear fruit in the decades to come. Of those who could take control of this city, the tigers of Volantis were among the worst, almost as bad as the bravosi.

Taking steps towards the center. "Volantis has no other interest than to take the place left by our former lords." I say as I direct my eyes towards lord Lorreo, who nods in recognition of what I say.

"And we don't have the means to deal with them." This time changing orientation of my eyes I focus on lord Haen, a slim, white-skinned young man, with black hair and turquoise eyes, who like the previous lyseni nods in response.

Following the trend I was performing; I take a new course.

Now finding myself staring at lord Orthys. "The best we can do is reach an agreement."

He does not look back at me and does not give any gesture. I cannot help but smile at his lack of gratitude for the recognition I made.

Before order is lost again from what I just said, I turn to lord Bazanne raising my hand as a gesture for him to stop doing whatever he has in mind.

"Not with Volantis." I explain myself, managing to calm lord Vivor.

Returning to the center of the room I turn to all.

"They call themselves heirs of Valyria."

Valyria has been destroyed, but it seems that there are some who do not want to accept that reality. Like children unable to leave a mother's breasts.

It is better if we get used to the idea that we no longer need her.

"I wonder if the rest of our sisters have something to say about it." I finish saying, maintaining the same smile that I had presented to lord Orthys.

"Lord Rogare is right." I hear the voice of lord Lorreo pronounce.

"We need allies." Another voice, a new one, I turn with the intention of finding his face in hopes of that being able to help me recall his name, but there is no point, I have never seen the man. I just nod, and the stranger responds by doing the same.

During the next period murmurs begin and it is a bit difficult for me to be able to differentiate everything that is said.

"I would not be surprised if Pentos did the same as Volantis." Someone seems to be already appraising other possible enemies and certainly a very worthwhile assumption.

Another reason why it is impertinent to settle this matter promptly.

"Braavos would never help us."

That could only happen on the condition that Lys would change everything, starting with its foundations. There is no group of men more determined than the bravosi in their task to abolish slavery.

"Tyrosh?" I can distinguish lord Tareon say. "Myr?"

"They are probably in the same situation we find ourselves in." Adds lord Bazanne, who I can deduce from his expression seems to agree with what is being discussed now. "We share most reasons to seek a coalition against Volantis."

This matter must be resolved with the utmost urgency and seeing that a consensus has been reached among all, or at least the majority, I think it is time to make the measure official, and to end the meeting.

"Then, have we come to an agreement, my lords?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in being the beta of this story or you have any suggestion or criticism of any kind, you can contact me by discord or twitter (they are in my profile), which are the means by which I respond faster. If not, then, I always welcome the inflatable private message.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
